Demons
by blu plate special
Summary: B/V get together fic. Vegeta is being tortured by his past... A certain blue haired genious decides to try and help.


Hey Hey Hey 'Tis time I pay my duty as an author and write something serious. Well I don't HAVE to but I really want to give this a shot. So I decided to write a B/V romance/get together fic. And it is not the typical "Vegeta comforts Bulma after Yamucha" fic! (mostly) Yay I feel original now! On with the fic..(or the disclaimer rather)  
  
Disclaimer: I diss all claims to DBZ and this disclaimer!  
  
  
Vegeta screamed as he woke up from a nightmare. He has had the kuso things ever since he came to earth, Every night he dreamt of the all the people on the numerous planets he had destroyed. "I'm going to go get some water. Then I'll go back to sleep.",He thought, "All I need is a drink.". The Saiya-jin no Ouji walked down the stairs of the Capsule Corp. house to the kitchen and nearly walked into Bulma.   
  
"Hey watch where your going mister", she said angrily, without even looking at him. "I heard you scream." She said more quietly, "Nightmare?" "Yeah. Don't ask me about it ok?" he replied. "What are you up to? It's the middle of the night,onna. Go back to bed. "He inquired. "I uh... couldn't sleep.I doubt I will be able to but oh well It's noth-"she stopped as she realized he was standing directly in front of her dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers and looking directly into her eyes. She started to blush as she was wondered what kind of a kisser he was."I...uh..."she started. "What are you staring at onna?" He demanded.As she was unable to answer he turned and started to walk back out of the kitchen.   
  
As he re-entered his room he looked at the clock by his bed. "Kuso. Only 1:00. 6 more hours to torture myself." As sleep came he had another dream:  
  
**He had a mission. He was sent to destroy Chikyuu. The battle with the rest of the Z senshi took place as it had originally happened. This time there was no Gohan to stop him. He killed Kakkarot, Kuririn, Piccolo and all the others. He flew, wreaking havoc everywhere he went, and relishing every moment of it. Soon he arrived at CC and saw Bulma pleading for her life. A wicked smile spread across his face as he killed her. He threw his head back in mad laughter, awash with ecstasy...**  
  
"Oh Kami..." Vegeta sobbed. "I killed them and I loved it. I killed Bulma and I loved it. And Kakkarot and Kuririn and countless others...Kami, what am I? Those emotions werent fake. I felt that ecstasy every time I killed... In reality... I'm not... I don't deserve..."   
  
As Bulma walked by his door on the way to her room (her insomnia was gone and she finally felt she could sleep.) she heard the Saiya-jin sobbing. She realized he must have had another nightmare and she walked into his room. When he heard her enter he said softly, "Get out onna. This doesn't concern you. I can and will deal with my demons alone. Leave." "No." She replied walking closer, "I know you can but... I want to help."   
  
"Why? I mean, I don't deserve it. I killed you in that dream and I loved every second of it. He answered bitterly. "B-But... you wouldn't do that now, w-would you?" She asked timidly. "No", he replied, "Not now... but I would have then. And yes, I would have loved it." "But now, Vegeta, Now you are someone else...You are not a bad man. You were then but people change. You've done terrible things and I don't deny it. But that's who you were, not who you are now.", Bulma consoled. "But I-" he started and she cut him off with a little kiss. "Shhh..." she said as she kissed him again. When the kiss started to deepen, Bulma broke it off and got up to leave "I-I...I have to go" she said and slipped out the door.  
  
  
TBC..........................................  
  
A/n I didn't mean to make Vegeta sound weak. And I don't think he's that OOC, either. (Hey I fly by the seat of my pants if my inner demons haven't bitten it off!) sorry- that's my motto-type thing. =) Tell me what you think!  
Push the lil purple button! It's right there  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V 


End file.
